Inner Power
by Selena Cloud
Summary: Amber has been under her 'father' ever since she was born. But when the power rangers get in there way. Will amber go to the light? What will be hidden under her powers? Its time for a memory Amber will soon uncover with her two cousins
1. Prelude to a Storm

**A/N: Hey people, its meee. Anyway this story came out cuz of two things. A book and powers rangers. XD anyway this is a good one and I hope you like and Nature's chapter is almost ready k?**

**~Inner Power~**

~_Sometimes learning you heart and listening to it can help feel the real you...~_

A ship slowly goes to earth, a teen girl wearing a black short dress with black star tattoos on her forehead and black shoes looks at the window and smiles evilly. Her flowing brown curly hair move due to the wind.

"Its time to descent the troops" a dark powerful said coming up to her "You ready for the battle?"

The girl turned and smiled at the person speaking "Wouldn't miss it for the world, father" she said before walking with him to the others.

'This world will soon belong to my father' thought the girl darkly.

The teenager stood by two other girls who were her cousins and they disappeared into dark smoke. They appeared next to the man with two other monsters. She smirked ready for the battle.

"Lother..." said a voice before a man appeared before the group.

"The dark energy had strong in you" said the man who was the Sensei of the wind ninja academy.

"It had to grow" said Lother smirking along with the others.

"It has been a while" said Sensei.

"Armies take a while" answered Lother "And now is the time for revenge"

"Zurgane and Amber...proceed" ordered Lother.

"Yes father" Amber said coldly before they disappeared in a white light.

Amber and others appeared again in front of the students of the wind ninja academy. They took one step before Amber turned her head at her cousin.

"Kapri proceed" ordered Amber.

"Calzax!" yelled Kapri before man sized monsters appeared before them. Each of there heads show the letter S and all of them were black and red and white. The fight had begun. One students charged at Amber but she swiftly dodged it and kicked the student on the stomach causing the student to fall back. She smirked before walking away.

Amber stopped and closed her eyes and a dark flame appeared before her hands. She opened them up and smirked before she throw the dark energy at the students causing them to fly back. She turned to the green monster.

"Now Choobo!" ordered Amber

"Goodbye Wind Ninja Academy" declared Choobo before he release blue electric bubbles. The bubbles flew to the students trapping them in each one and flying to Lother's ship. Amber look at the school as it was being torn apart. She smirked before disappearing in black smoke.

**~Inner Power~**

"Good work, daughter" said Lother as Amber smirked. She bowed her head before walking away to her room which she was staying. She walked over to the watcher so she could see earth before she gasped.

"More students? Those idiots!" hissed Amber before walking away to see her father.

"Father we hav-" started Amber before she was cut off.

"More students, I know..." said Lother

Amber nodded in respect before standing next to Kapri and Marah.

"General Zurgane" stated Lother standing up.

"Sir" said Zurgane listening carefully

"I want you to make certain that the zone is clear. I want nothing left standing. Nothing!" ordered Lother as he nodded and walked away. Amber walked away to her room to watch the fight.

Her eyes glowed dark black before the lasers fired one red laser towards the once ninja school. She saw them run before she hissed and the lasers fired again. One she didn't she them. She growled and she stopped glowing.

"So close" she hissed under her breath.

**~Inner Fears~**

After the battle, Amber growled as dark energy appeared in her hands.

"Power rangers?" she hissed " YOU have to be kidding me!"

She quickly calmed down before she looked out her window.

'Power rangers...Seems we might have a challenge'

~To be continued~


	2. Theres no I in team

**A/N: Hey people time for next chapter of her quest! XD**

**~Inner Power~**

Amber looks out of the window of her room in the ship motionless at she looked at earth. She sighed and frowned before going back to the dream shes been having for the past nights.

_~Vision~_

_"By the power will you get, you will find the right path... my daughter..."_

_~Real~_

"Ugh i gotta get that out of my head..." Amber said covering her face in the mirror.

"Amber!" a dark voice called out to her from the entrance of her room causing Amber to shape up and turn around.

"Yes Father?" Amber asked bowing to him with respect for him.

"I need you to go to earth with Marah and Kapri to make sure they stay on task" Lother ordered "And destroy parts of the city while your at it"

Amber smirked "Yes father"

Lother smirked at her daughter before walking away. Amber eyes glowed before her clothes changed to a black short dress with black boots. Her hair in a pony tail up to the end of her neck. Her lips now covered in red lip gloss. She smirked before walking out.

**~Inner Power~**

White smoke appeared from a dark alley before it dissolved showing Amber smirking evilly. She walked away out of the alley and walked around the normal humans showing normal emotion. She walked normally until she stopped a few feet away from the store Storm Charges. She look at Kapri and Marah who were fighting again while being stuck together. She rolled her eyes before shooting a fire ball at them causing them to gasp.

"Thats enough" Amber hissed "Its time to show the chaos"

Kapri nodded before she brought up her phone and pressed a button. Soon a magnet monster appeared before Amber's eyes. She smirked before she snapped her fingers and her clothes from last time went on her. She looked at the monster.

"Do your thing" she ordered as he nodded before he went to attack. Amber smirked as she flew up in the air. She raised her hands as dark fire balls appeared above her hands. She raised her left arm before throwing it at the humans causing them to scream and run away. She laughed before she saw a teen run to see the monster. She knew it had to be the red ranger.

"So, whats up with this?" he asked.

"I say" the monster responded "I think Im lost, could you tell me where I may find the Power Rangers HQ?"

Amber rolled her eyes. Was this monster stupid? Kapri and Marah who still struggling was able to see what was going on.

"Hes a ranger!" Kapri yelled.

"Get him!" Amber hissed as she threw another fire ball at the humans and watching them scream. Amber landed swiftly to the ground before she lift one of the little girls in the air.

"Well... aren't you a cutie" Amber said in a cute firm voice before it turned cold and mean "Why i dont change that?"

She was about to throw a fire ball at her when a blue blast slammed itself to her chest causing her to lose her control and fall to the ground. Her eyes glowed red as she stood and glared at the people which it came from. The yellow and blue ranger. She hissed coldly like a snake before she flew up in the air and made it look like she disappeared. She watched from the shadows as the rangers defected the monster. She smirked before disappearing in black smoke.

**~Inner Power~**

After the battle, Amber fell asleep in her bedroom when she fell into her dreams.

_"Amber..."_

_Amber looked at herself. Her hair was straight. She was wearing a white dress with short white heels. She looked around for the voice again as she heard again._

_"Amber...come to me..."_

_Amber gasped at the voice again before she spoke up._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Come to me... and remember..."_

Amber woke up with the gasp. Who was that voice? It seemed so familiar to her. Is there something for had forgotten. She looked out of her window in deep thought.

~To be continued~ 


	3. Looming Thunder

**Commerical:**

**A girl with shiny blonde hair walks into the house of Anubis. She smiles at the sight before looking straight into your eyes.**

**"My name is Brooklyn. See me in house of Anubis season 3" she said smiling before she raised her right hand and placed it over her right eye.**

**"Sibuna.."**

**~Back to the** **fanfiction~**

**~Inner Power~**

Amber walked through the halls of the ship until she walked into the throne room with Lother sitting smiling evilly. Amber bowed in respect.

"You called father?" Amber asked crossing her arms as two rangers came into her view. One ranger was crimson and the other was navy. Her eyes went wide slightly and a fire ball appeared in her hands.

"Calm down Amber" Lother said "These rangers are gonna help"

"Help?" Amber asked looking at them with a raised eyebrow. Lother nodded before he smirked causing Amber to look at the rangers. She looked at the symbols. She looked at them in surprise.

"Thunder rangers?" Amber said looking at Lother who nodded and laughed while the thunder rangers stand emotionless. Amber stayed silent as he laughed.

**~Inner Power~**

Amber watched from her mirror as Hunter and Blake met Dustin and talked with him before Dustin had to leave. While he was walking through the forest. Amber smirked before saying the one word.

"Kelzacks"

A small flash of red light went into Amber's mirror before she closed it and walked to the mirror. She snapped her fingers before she was in a white light and then it dissolved showing her in white and black tank top with a black skirt and black shoes. She smiled at her outfit before walking out.

**~Inner Power~**

"I need a monster that will destroy the power rangers once and for all!" Lother declared to the team as Amber walked into the room. She smirked causing Lother to look at her before nodding once to let her speak.

"I know a monster who is really good to digging this up" Amber said smirking "He will be glad to help"

Lother smirked before speaking "Very well. Thunder Rangers"

Amber turned to see the Thunder Rangers standing by her before she stepped back.

**~Inner Power~**

Amber watched from the sight lines as the new mole monster fought the rangers. She smirked as the yellow ranger failed into protecting his friends. She crossed her arms.

"This is interesting" she said before she closed her eyes 'Time to depart, mole'

She told him in mind control before he nodded once in the battle and escaped. Amber walked away from the battle as the rangers were left confused.

**~Inner Power~**

_"Amber...you must find it..."_

_Amber looked around the places in her dreams before speaking. _

_"Find what? And who are you!" Amber shouted into the air.  
><em>

_"You will find out soon. Find the silver necklace... in the gem of worlds..."_

Amber woke up with a gasp as she came back into the real world. She carefully put her hands on the chest and took deep breaths to calm down. She looked around before she came into deep thought.

The gem of worlds? This is a lot to take in. And whats this has to do with her? She got up from her bed and grabbed a book and carefully started to read until the book started to glow. She gasped and dropped it.

The book opened and turned pages on its own until it stopped. Amber walked slowly to the book and looked at the page.

"The crypt of gems..." she said slowly "Maybe the person in my dreams is giving me the location"

"Amber" Marah's voice scared Amber. She quickly picked up the book and closed it before turning around.

"Hm?" she said to Marah crossing her arms.

"Lother wants a word" Marah said before she walked away. Amber nodded and she place the book into a small bag before walking into the center.

**~Inner Power~**

"Your little monster failed to kill me" Lother shouted at his daughter.

Amber held her head down in shame "Im sorry father, it wont happen again" she said quickly.

"Its a good thing we have a plan B" Lother said as the Thunder Rangers came into view as he laughed evilly. Amber looked up before she walked over to the Thunder Rangers.

"I suggest you do not fail him. Its a bad thing" she warned as the crimson ranger nodded.

**~Inner Powers~**

"The crypt of gems has the most powerful gems in the world. One has the light gem, another dark gem, and the memory necklace. All together in one tome in the crypt" Amber said as she read the page. She took a deep breath before deciding. She would sneak out of the ship and go to this place for that necklace. She doesnt know why she is doing this. But she felt like it meant something to her. So she has to get it. Its time for her mystery...

~to be continued~


	4. Thunder Rangers Part 1

**A/N: Hey people! XD Ready for another one of these? Its time for the series to continue... And also someone joins... not now tho but who...?**

**~Inner Power~**

"Attack!" a female voice shouted as kelzacks began to spawn in different locations around one female. The female was wearing a black tank top with a red and black stripped skirt. Her shiny black hair straight to the toe. Her eyes lost in evil. Her red lipstick lips smiled as the kelzecks attacked the humans until she heard something fire. She jumped up into the air as the the white blast missed her and hit the ground sidewalk with force. She landed on the ground swiftly before turned around to see the rangers.

"Your attack ends Amber!" Tori hissed at the girl. Amber smirked before she titled her head

"Why, this attack has only started. Soon you will be destroyed anyway hahaha" Amber said smiling evilly before firing a blast at the trio before disappearing along with the kelzacks.

**~Inner Power~**

Meanwhile, in a high ice mountains a female ninja with a white silver line walked smoothly into the snow. Part of her brown hair flew in the breeze as she walked. Her symbol shows the power of snow bear. She walked through the cave with ease before she disappeared.

**~Lother** **Lair~**

Amber reappeared in a flash of red light before she sighed in defect. She walked towards her room before she snapped her fingers. Her body glowed in a golden light before it dissolves showing her in a yellow tank top with blue short jeans and black boots. Her hair wrapped in a ponytail with no makeup to be seen. She sighed before disappearing again.

**~The Crypt~  
><strong>

Amber opened her eyes to see a beautiful sight. A golden door was open before her as she lifted her hands. A golden light was shown causing to be blinded for a second before she gotten used to it. She took a deep breath before entering the crypt. Her eyes opened again, the tome was surrounded by gold, silver, etc. It was everywhere she could reach.

"Oh man this stuff is everywhere..." She wined "How in heck am I supposed to find a necklace?"

"_The necklace will be there when it shows it self..."_

Amber gasped at the familiar voice she heard. She turned around to see a ninja with a blue outline across her belt . Her mask showed a snow bear symbol on it. Amber felt like attacking physically however she felt like she had a connection with her. The ninja swiftly walked towards her. Her voice sounded warm and kind.

"You beginning to understand well Amber..." she said, her voice filled her power and trust.

"Your the one who had been in my dreams?" Amber asked hoping she solved this.

"Yes, correct"

"Well...why did you send me here?" Amber asked confused as she laid her hand on a golden keychain. Only it wasnt that. It was the necklace. She turned and gasped in amazement before picking it up and settled it on her neck.

"All will tell the clues left to guide you..." said the ninja before disappeared.

"Hey wait!" Amber called before she sighed and walked out.

**~Inner Power~**

"What could this mean?" Amber asked herself as she stared at the necklace.

"Does this effect me?"

~To be continued~

**A/N: Yesssss! I HAD DONE ITTT! Sorry Im late school work... anyway hope you like it**


	5. Thunder Rangers Part 2

**A/n: Its time... for the thing to continue! Enjoy! **

**~Inner Power~**

Amber watched from her window as the mega zord was destroyed. She couldn't smirk or smile. She was two busy in her thoughts. Who was that women? Her memories...were they a lie?...

She couldn't process her thinking straight. Kapri noticed her stress first hand and looked at her.

"You alright?" she asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Amber looked at her before doing a fake smirk.

"Never better" she said while smirking "we might finally be able to get earth"

Kapri smiled before nodding "Yea" she said "This might be the end of the rangers"

**~Inner Power~**

"Shes starting to have doubts..." whispered a female voice as the same ninja from before sat on a rock in a snowy mountain. The ninja's hands carefully placed themselves onto the mask and they took it off carefully. The women's features were the same type of skin. Her brown hair up to her shoulders. Her eyes gleamed in the snow. She walked towards to a silver mirror. Her right palm touching the shiny glass. She smiled.

"She will know the truth" said the women.

**~Inner Power~**

Amber looked at the necklace she found before she remember what happened hours ago...

_"The necklace will be there when it shows it self..."_

_Amber gasped at the familiar voice she heard. She turned around to see a ninja with a blue outline across her belt . Her mask showed a snow bear symbol on it. Amber felt like attacking physically however she felt like she had a connection with her. The ninja swiftly walked towards her. Her voice sounded warm and kind._

_"You beginning to understand well Amber..." she said, her voice filled her power and trust._

_"Your the one who had been in my dreams?" Amber asked hoping she solved this._

_"Yes, correct"_

_"Well...why did you send me here?" Amber asked confused as she laid her hand on a golden key chain. Only it wasn't that. It was the necklace. She turned and gasped in amazement before picking it up and settled it on her neck._

_"All will tell the clues left to guide you..." said the ninja before disappeared._

Amber shook her head from the memory.

"Why do I even have to know about this..." Amber sighed.

"Know about what?" asked a female voice.

Amber gasped softly before she turned around to see Marah who had her arms crossed and her eyebrows were raised. She was wearing a red jewel strapless top with black pants and black boots. Her hat was off for a while so her curly brown hair was out.

"Its n-" she started before a white light shot out from the necklace blinding the two teens. Amber dropped the necklace as the light started to dissolve. As it did, writing appeared on Amber's walls in glittery bold letters.

**'To who seeks the next part. The scrolls reveal the next chapter...'**

After the light was gone Amber looked at the words before Marah looked at Amber.

"Ok you better start talking" Marah said glaring at Amber "Cuz you pretty much cant cover this"

**~Inner Power~**

Tori was walking on the beach thinking about what happened earlier today. With the Megazord being almost destroyed for good and almost losing her power ranger powers. That's a lot for a teen to be careful of.

"Hey" a voice said "What no hello?"

Tori turned around and saw Blake who was smiling at her while Hunter was standing next to him with his arms crossed.

"Sorry" she apologized smiling "My mind is somewhere else"

"Yeah," Blake agreed "rough day?"

"Yeah" Tori answered "Oh and thanks for helping me and my friends out there"

"Oh yeah, don't mention it" Blake said as he smiled at the teen "Anytime"

"Ill keep that in mind" Tori said blushing a bit.

"Cool"

Tori blushed even more as she bit her lip slightly and softly.

"Ill catch you later?" she asked as Blake nodded.

"Yeah, sure thing" he replied.

Tori smiled and waved before walking away leaving Hunter and Blake to talk.

"Wow" said Hunter to Blake smirking "Smooth, you have to show me your moves sometime".

Blake rolled his eyes and smacked his brother lightly on the stomach before they continued to walk away.

**~Inner Power~**

"So your trying to go into some quest to get a memory you lost?" Amber looked down knowing Marah probably would say 'But didn't Lother told you already?' or 'This isn't true you already have everything you needed to know. Stop messing with this. It might be a trick' right about after she nodded. However Marah's words surprised her.

"Ok I might sound crazy. However I think this whole quest thing might be on to something" Marah replied

"So you wont tell anyone?" Amber asked a little hopeful.

"Alright I wont, However I want to help" Marah said as Amber nodded.

"Done"

Marah smiled before she looked at the writing.

"So where do we start looking for these scrolls..."

**~Inner Power~**

**Commercial/New Story alert: (coming soon) How would you feel if you moved to new town. Have to make new friends...maybe even have a new crush. Well this new town for Megan Macklin will do more than have her worry about that...How would you feel if you were chosen to be a ranger after finding a strange gem? Takes place in Power Rangers Dino Thunder...**

**~To be continued~**

**A/N: Time for new things! Coming soon Yay! But first I need to plan. Bye now!**


	6. Thunder Rangers Part 3

**A/N: Hey people time for next chapter into Amber's World...**

**~Inner Power~**

_"Amber..."_

_Amber knew that voice from the moment she heard it. She turned around looked at the same women in the same ninja suit walk towards her._

_"Hello again" Amber said trying not reveal the fake kindness inside of her. However the ninja caught that and did a smile under her mask. The women extended her hand causing a white light to shine on her hands._

_"Its time for you to find the first scroll. This scroll reveals your old self..."_

_"My old self?" Amber asked confused "What do you mean?"_

_"You will see soon..." replied the ninja before the light dissolved showing a white ring._

_"This will guide you on your first scroll..."_

**~Inner Power~**

Amber opened her swiftly before her eyes were now on the ring in her hands. She raised an eyebrow before she changed into her normal clothes and walked out. She walked in the center of the ship to see music playing and everyone dancing. She did a giggle as Choobo and Zurgane did crazy dance moves.

"Oh Amber your up!" Kapri cheered coming over to her. Kapri was always in that same evil outfit. She only does normal stuff if shes goes to earth. Which might be the reason why guys on earth find her attractive. Amber did a small wave before she looked at the computer screen above them. Hunter and Blake were walking in the forest of lost ninja with a sphere in Hunter's hands. She looked closer at the sphere to see Sensei trapped inside. She smirked.

"This is splendid" Amber said smiling as Kapri did the same.

"Yes soon Lother will have everything and we will control it with him" Kapri cheered with happiness as she said those words. Amber could have sworn she saw Kapri's eye glow dark red as she looked at her. But she quickly shook her head from the image and walked away.

"Hey um Marah" Amber asked before Marah looked at her "I need your help"

**~Inner Power~**

"See I knew there was something about Blake and Hunter" Shane hissed as he looked at the screen of the computer Cam was working on.

"Man, you dont need to say 'I told you so'. I mean I feel bad enough already" Dustin said worrying about his master who taught him...well some things...

"Thats them" Cam said pointing at a red dot on the screen "My father enclosed himself in a energy sphere before he was captured. That will protect him and allow us to track his location within 25 mile radius."

"But he cant transform" Shane pointed out "Or use his ninja powers, can he?"

"No" Cam said frowning "And his about to go out of range"

"Why are they taking him out to the middle of the forest?" Dustin asked confused on the location they saw on the screen.

"Found it!" Tori said smiling "The mountain of lost ninjas!"

**~Inner Power~**

"Your sure the mountain of lost ninjas is where this is from?" Amber asked while Marah was looking at the ring.

"Im sure as the symbol on here" Marah said as she gave the ring back to Amber. Amber nodded before she thought of something.

"The thunder rangers are in there with the wind rangers...We get sneak in without them attacking us" She pointed out. Marah nodded in agreement.

"You right" she said before she smiled "Time for my fashion designs to go to work!"

Amber rolled her eyes as Marah began to show her crazy outfits. Which she shook her head before a ninja outfit with a mask caught her eye. She pointed at the mask ninja outfit as she smiled.

Marah nodded before she gave the outfit to Amber before Marah found her own outfit. The two were ready to sneak in...

**~Inner Power~**

After Lother was hit by the energy from the gem of soul he moved back in pain. He growled before he raised his hands ready to attack unknowing two figures were watching.

"Should we help" one whispered.

"No way we cant" whispered the other one.

"Come on please"

"Ok fine"

The two figures moved from the shadows before two ninja girls were shown in masks. One girl was wearing a amber colored ninja suit with a mask covering her face. The other was wearing a pink colored ninja suit with a pink mask. There brown hair was out and free and there eyes was looking at Lother.

The one in amber raced in front of the rangers before she placed a protective shield around them causing the attack from Lother to bounce back at him causing him to disappear. The two ninjas looked at the pair.

"Wow...that was so cool!" Dustin cheered "They totally saved us"

"Who are they?" Tori asked confused.

The two ninjas quickly ran off before the rangers could say other word. After the rangers had left the two ninjas walked back in the cave. One of the ninja removed there masks to show Amber.

"Ok there gone" Amber said as the other ninja removed her mask to show Marah.

"I cant believe you made me to that" Marah said sighing.

"It was a sense! Its like I had to okay..." Amber said before the ring on her finger glowed. Then two spirits appeared. One male and one female.

"Hello girls" said the female spirit smiling at them

"Wow..." Marah said in amazement.

"You seemed to follow the quest so far" said the male spirit.

"Yeah" Amber gumbled "And I don't know why. Why do I have to do these?"

"To get your true memories..." whispered the female spirit before Amber and Marah felt light headed before they both fainted

_~Flashback~_

_Amber and Marah as little girls ran across the meadow smiling and having fun with two other girls. The sky turned black causing the girls to look confused before Lother stood before them._

_"Time for you girls to be useful" he said before Amber felt light headed._

**~Real World~**

Amber eyes flew open as the vision ended and the spirits were gone. She looked at Marah who was confused as well.

"Lother...he did something to us..." Marah breathed out as Amber nodded before she spoke.

"But...what?"

**~To be continued~**


	7. Preview of next chapter

**A/N: Ok bad news first. Amber is not gonna be in Return of Thunder because she is going to have her own mission.**

**~Inner Power~**

_"Looks like your starting to learn"_

_Amber turned around at the same woman and nodded._

_"Yeah..."_

_"But that will have to wait. You and your sisters will have to complete a task"_

_"Wait...Kapri has to be in this?! She will never go with this"_

_"Make up a story"_

_"Ok ok...and what task?" Amber asked_

_"A Power ranger task" the women answered simply "All three of you will meet me at the snow cave"_

_"Ill try"_

Amber woke up with a yawn as she sighed knowing of the task. She ran to Marah's room and shook Marah awake. Marah looked at her and yawned before she looked at her.

"I have another task. We need to bring Kapri with us" Amber said

"Are you nuts? She will never go with us"

"Not if we have a plan" Amber said smiling.

**~Inner Power~**


	8. The Truth Part 1

**A/N: Ok bad news first. Amber is not gonna be in Return of Thunder because she is going to have her own mission.**

**~Inner Power~**

_"Looks like your starting to learn"_

_Amber turned around at the same woman and nodded._

_"Yeah..."_

_"But that will have to wait. You and your sisters will have to complete a task"_

_"Wait...Kapri has to be in this?! She will never go with this"_

_"Make up a story"_

_"Ok ok...and what task?" Amber asked_

_"A Power ranger task" the women answered simply "All three of you will meet me at the snow cave"_

_"Ill try"_

Amber woke up with a yawn as she sighed knowing of the task. She ran to Marah's room and shook Marah awake. Marah looked at her and yawned before she looked at her.

"I have another task. We need to bring Kapri with us" Amber said

"Are you nuts? She will never go with us"

"Not if we have a plan" Amber said smiling.

**~Inner Power~**

"Ok so what is this plan about?" Kapri asked as they walked up the snowy mountain.

"You'll see" Amber said smiling.

"Yeah" Marah said smiling until they reached the top. Then the ninja appeared before them. Before Kapri had a chance to speak the ninja raised her hand and the negative energy was removed from her.

"Wha-What.." Kapri asked confused "What happened?"

"Kapri...are you alright?" Marah asked "What did you do?"

"I removed the bad energy that was controlling her mind." the ninja replied.

"Bad energy?" Amber asked. The ninja nodded before she took off her mask. It was a female with brown eyes, red shiny straight hair flowing in the breeze due to the wind. Her lips were pulled into a small smile.

"My name is Sapphire, and now its time for your task to begin" she said.

"The task of what?" Amber asked.

"Of gaining your true memories and gaining a gift of power" said Sapphire before she started to glow bright.

Amber gasped as she felt the brightest red light on her. She covered her eyes from the intense light. Before she blacked out.

"Your task begins now..." Sapphire voice said before her senses were cut off.

**~Inner Power~**

Amber and her cousins woke up in a strange place.

'Where...' she thought 'are we?'

~to be continued~


End file.
